


BlackIce Week: Two Kings

by bucky483



Series: BlackIce Week [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky483/pseuds/bucky483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BlackIce Week 4, day two: Two Kings<br/>References to GoC, Nightlight and the Golden Age<br/>Comments and criticism mean everything to me :D<br/>Thank you for reading <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	BlackIce Week: Two Kings

There could only ever be one King. Two would have torn the world apart and plunged humanity into war. The Light, the false promise of hope and dreams, of happiness and release from torment. The humans would have jumped at the chance, to taste a sweet release from their mundane and banal lives. But Dark, Dark offered something so much better - so much stronger. Dark offered fear, and fear created courage and mortality, reminding people of what they were, what they could be.

Dark ruled over the people - caring and keeping, but strong and punishing. Nothing could escape the tendrils that seeped around towns and houses, filtering through cracks in doors and caressing those they cared for. Of course, the Light always tried to remove the dark, to bring a night of quiet and nothing.

Capturing a ray of Light was like drinking nectar, absorbing the beauty it held and hearing it scream as it was penetrated with dark. Each time, Pitch would smile and take special care to savour the feeling of corruption and of all hope ebbing away. The Moon would look down pityingly on its lost child, one that would never come back and never bring back more hope. But Pitch would stare back up and grow stronger.

"Don't look at me like that, Old Friend. You knew this time would come. I'd hardly imagine you'd send another Light Warrior down - Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Sadness would envelope everything the Moon touched, memories flooding back, of fallen Warriors and of the golden times, where the people were happy and there was no fear.

"He was ever such a valiant little Warrior. Put up such a fight. But you can understand why I never turned him into a nightmare. The ones that you send down have a terrible habit of rebelling. It was easier for me to just kill him. Poor, dear, sweet little Nightlight. You should have heard him scream."

Pitch's eyes turn gold, the memories bubbling up inside him, of Nightlight and the times before Jack. Enraged, his voice was deadly. The pain they felt - Him and Jack - Alone, abandoned, by the Man in the Moon. The one who looked over all the humans, but had forgotten about the two beings he chose.

"But you did, didn't you. You heard him scream. You heard me scream, and you heard Jack scream. You heard us all. And you did nothing. You watched us, descend into madness because we were alone and you just watched, waiting, but for what? To see what we would become? What we would do? Well, here is your answer. I am Pitch Black! I am the King of Darkness and Fear, and I rule this Earth!"

Throwing his arms wide, nightmares descended from the darkness behind him, galloping above the trees to the towns and to the humans. The whole sky was covered with leaping and screaming nightmares, leaving trails of dark and frost wherever they landed. The light of the Moon became nothing, except one trickle of beam. Pitch came closer and stared down at it, a smile crossing his face.

"How does it feel - You have no believers, no-one to save, no-one to care for - You're alone. You will become like me, but now there will be no-one to save you. You don't get Jack Frost, you get nothing."

Pitch laughed as he lifted his scythe and pierced the ground, darkness erupting and shooting towards the sky.

There could only be one King. And there could only be one Frost Prince, forever at his side.


End file.
